


The Winchester Estate

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 20th Century, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Electricity only for the wealthy, Family Politics, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Parent John, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Sam’s an Ass, ficfacers$2020, shifting, wild dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Omega Castiel is forced into an arranged marriage that will save his family from being socially disgraced while he tries to figure out what he himself desires and hopes for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 190
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	The Winchester Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to itricky!
> 
> Thank you to my beta Dean's Arie!!

  
  
The snow had stopped falling some time ago, yet his common boots and modest coat barely kept the Omega warm as he shivered with every step; the piercing chill of the winter evening sank into his bones. The carriage had only brought him to the edge of the hill side, forcing Castiel to trek the rest of his destination on foot, holding onto his lone suitcase that carried his worldly possessions. The three day trip had been long and exhausting and all he hoped for was a warm place to sleep. Though the fear of the unknown kept him alert and bright eyed. The surrounding forest gave way to eerie shadows. One’s imagination liked to tease with fearful phantoms as the lit torches kept the idea of safety to nothing but a faint idea. He pushed himself to quicken his pace as the large manor’s wide doors beckoned.  
  
Castiel reached the base of the steep steps. Placing his suitcase at his feet, limbs shivering with both trepidation and the ever present cold, he brought his hands to his mouth to warm his numb fingers. Castiel reached for the door knocker and rapped it quickly against the wood door announcing his presence. He could hear its echoed sounds reverberating within the massive manor.  
  
  


He waited as his heart’s thundering beats seemed to be the only sound in the frozen stillness of the evening. The Omega’s sky blue eyes wandered around the well weathered estate. There were remnants of what appeared to have once been a beautiful garden in the front of the round curved stone driveway. Everything else was covered in a thick white blanket of snow.

Castiel contemplated knocking again as a light snow started to fall when the door was suddenly yanked open; startling him. A gruff older Alpha looked at him with disdain and an unimpressed gaze.

“You Omega Novak?” The gruff man demanded.

Castiel could only nod as his teeth started to clatter from the cold. The elder Alpha stood aside to let him into the Manor. The foyer was grand with a carpet that saved shuffling feet from the cold wooden floor beneath. A strong hug of warmth wrapped around Castiel’s small form, seeping into his bones, reminding his limbs what heat felt like as the large door closed out the cold behind him. Wordlessly he followed the man deeper into the Manor, his eyes in awe of the high ceilings and the hundreds of candles that lit their way as they arrived towards a beautiful staircase that parted in opposite directions mid landing. He tried to scent discreetly around him but his nose was still much too cold.

“Duke John Winchester advised us of your arrival for his eldest. Lord Dean is out at the moment, and you most likely won’t actually see him until tomorrow.”

“I understand.” Castiel whispered as he followed the man up the stairs and then took the hall to the left. They passed a number of rooms Castiel wanted to look into. One glance had shown him a vast wall full of books and volumes that never seemed to end while another showed him a sneak peak at what looked to be a grand piano. He followed on quietly as the man’s whiskey and paper scent hinted on annoyance.

Castiel understood. No one wanted to play host to a socially low class Omega that came from a dishonorable family. He knew the deal that had been brokered relied on him being accepted along with his other obligations to a Winchester Alpha in order for his family to regain some of that desperately needed hope in the social class. His parents had made it abundantly clear what they expected of him or the consequences could be dyre. The fact that he had already been rejected and now passed on to the Winchester Alpha that was socially feared and regarded as the black sheep of the prestigious Winchester name, made Castiel’s mind swirl with fears of his future.

The Omega jolted as the Alpha stopped abruptly and turned to face him. They had gone down a long and lonesome looking hallway that was well lit by sconces, shadows danced about as the Alpha regarded him for a mere moment and opened a door.

“This is the room that was prepared for you. Until Lord Dean decides your purpose here, stay out of trouble. Breakfast is at seven sharp, tea at ten am, lunch at noon and supper at six o’clock. You’ve already missed supper, I’ll have someone bring you whatever is left over. A bath will be brought up, I suggest you use it.” The gruff Alpha stated with annoyance and then walked away, leaving Castiel a bit unsure of himself and the situation. He tried scenting himself but his nose was much too cold for that.

He carefully made his way into the room… it was beautiful and grand… his family’s whole house could fit into this room. Dark wood floors that were clearly well preserved made the room seem bold and rich with warmth. A large canopy bed claimed the center far wall with plush maroons and silver bedding. A recently lit fireplace commanded the left side of the room while the high casement windows brought in the slight glow from outside as the sun set below the horizon.

He couldn’t make out any distinctive scents and frowned. It smelled clean like lemons but lil else.

Castiel turned to find a wardrobe. Gently he traced his finger tips over the polished oak wood, appreciating its craftsmanship as his mind wondered. Just days ago, his life had been completely altered and a part of him was terrified. Castiel’s family didn’t come from much and yet his parents insisted on pretending to belong in the high society of the privileged and elite. That desperation had led them to make foolish decisions that now had brought Castiel to here.

Not only had his parents placed themselves in a staggering predicament, Castiel was the one to pay for it. The Novaks owed too much to the Winchesters and if they hoped to ever save face or any semblance of dignity… all that was left to do was give the wealthy Duke of Winchester their only Omega son as an appeasement in the hopes of renewed heights in society. However there were specific conditions and Castiel was already disheartened with the first attempt's outcome.

Castiel sighed as he removed his cloak and dusted his skirts from the chilled snow. A slight knock startled him as he spun around to find an older female Beta with a tray of hot food, followed by two large Beta men that brought in a bathing tub. Castiel’s heart sang… if there was one thing about the privilege circles he truly appreciated, it was the warm baths. The two males didn’t pass him a glimpse as they set the bath close to the fireplace and Castiel could see the steam coming from it.

“You must be Omega Novak, I’m Ellen. I run the kitchen here for Lord Dean.” The elder woman voiced once the two males had left and closed the door behind them. She smelled of basil and flour.

Castiel nodded slightly. “It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for the supper. I apologize for arriving so late, I truly hope it wasn’t a bother.”

Ellen gave him a slight smirk as her dark doe eyes took him in. “No worries, just make sure to eat and enjoy the bath. Tomorrow is a new day, I’ll make sure you familiarize yourself with the Manor.”

“Thank you Ellen. I look forward to it.” Castiel smiled. She had no idea how much her gentle kindness filled him with hope. Hope he was desperately holding onto.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Ellen left as quickly as she had come. Castiel locked the door behind her and let himself enjoy the rich meat and vegetable stew she had brought him with a small loaf of bread. It was delicious and despite him, he ate quickly, too eager to settle himself into the hot bath.

Castiel quickly disrobed and as he hung up his traveling dress and coat upon the hangars by the door, he groaned as he noticed its disheveled plaids and damp edges that showed its seasoned wear. He only owned a handful of dresses that were just close enough in style to appear suitable to be worn around a High Duke and his Lord's sons He hoped he would be allowed materials to make new ones…or perhaps purchase new ones if his new husband would give him an allowance.

He had a purpose for being here and his mind swirled as he carefully lowered himself into the teaming bath and released a loud sigh as he realized that bath had been enriched with lavender pedals, this simple yet loud reminder that he wasn’t of this class made him wonder if he succeeded… if he would be allowed to have regular perfumed baths… it was a shear luxury. The Omega settled himself comfortably and replayed the last few days over in his mind. He shivered from the fear his father still invoked in him and what would happen if he wasn’t successful in marrying a Winchester and to fulfil the obligations his father hammered into him.

A part of him wondered what his sisters would say if they knew he had already failed once without so much as a look. Anna was only a year older than him and yet, the two barely had a friendship. They were accustomed to sharing their belongings with their simple means, yet Anna was never satisfied with any of it and somehow, she always blamed Castiel. Their older sister Rachel was always solem and cold, Castiel had only ever heard her speak a handful of times…their Alpha father had made an example out of her by physical disciplinary actions that had forever terrorized Castiel. His father had always been a man with two faces… the one he showed the civilized society of their small city and the one his family feared with a crippling dread. Somehow their mother did counter him and sassed him even when she too would be struck into silence, she always found a way to fight back.

Somehow, Castiel had been lucky enough to only be punished in menial ways. Anna had always let her jealousy and disdain of that fact seeped into their sibling rivalries. One that Castiel had never wanted in the first place. It had all started the day he had presented as the only Novak Omega besides their mother. Both of his beta sisters had stopped playing with him then and ignored him or showed anger towards him and ten year old Castiel hadn’t understood. As he grew older, his parents treated him quite differently than his sisters. They did chores, learned needed skills their mother insisted was vital such as sewing, cooking and cleaning but manners seemed to be what their father held at the most important. The respect and image of the Novak family standing was what was of most import, however they were barely able to have a whole meal each day. Sacrifices were being made in order for them to look the part; yet the distinctive difference in how their father treated Castiel and his sisters scared him.

His punishments were harsh words and warning of a belting. While his sisters were treated with physical punishments and whenever Castiel had tried to intervene, the punishment would only be worse for the girls. So Castiel stopped, cried silently for them and in turn was shunned by them while their mother coddled him while Castiel tried to understand why. The older he and his sister grew, the worse their lives became as their father would take his sisters without him, dressed them in clothes that cost months worse of mortgage and with every outing, every time Anna and Rachel returned home, Castiel would notice the slight changes in them. Some physically such as their dresses weren't as pristine and they seemed slightly disheveled. Anyone else wouldn't notice but Castiel did. His sisters grew silent and withdrawn and as they changed, Castiel would often see bruises in the shapes of fingers upon them and any time he tried to speak with them to do anything, Anna and Rachel shoved him away.

He had tried asking his mother and she had told him that his sisters were working to help the family and that eventually, Castiel’s time would come too. A frightening chill had slid down Castiel’s spine at her words, terrifying him to the core at the implications, loathing the day it would happen and finally, it had.

Just days ago, Castiel’s father had cornered him in the bedroom he still shared with his sisters and Castiel had tried desperately not to crumble into tears.  
  
  
**~|~|~**  
_Castiel sat quietly in the small room he shared with his sisters Anna and Rachel. He tried to make himself as small as he possibly could and closed his eyes as the harsh voices of his parents arguing out in the mainroom made him cower. He had heard his name a few times as well as that of Anna’s but he couldn’t quite make out any other words besides ‘wealth’ and ‘owe’._

_Anna sat across the room from him, sewing the hem of her opulent colored skirts with an angry frown upon her face. He wondered if she knew what was being discussed, yet before Castiel could dare to try and ask her, their father barged into the room and his piercing blue eyes landed on Castiel. He was impeccably dressed, clearly had been out socializing with the higher swiave of their town. He smelled of bourbon and thyme with irritation making the scent turn bitter. The Omega tried not to wrinkle his nose not wanting to upset his father further._

_“Castiel, the time has finally come for you to play your part and help this family.” He father voiced as he smiled eerily, predatorily at him and Castiel found himself trying to back away only to be trapped by the wall. “Duke Winchester has agreed to let you wed his youngest son.”_

_Castiel’s eyes went wide with surprise as an array of feelings swirled through him. Marriage? His blue eyes flickered over to look at Anna who was now standing looking just as shocked as he felt when Rachel came to stand next to her looking a bit angry._

_“You will get this family out of debt and we will finally be recognized among the elite of society! You will not fail us Castiel, do you understand?” Their father went on ranting and dreaming._

_“Y-yes father.”_

_His father’s icy blue eyes settled on him once more and he gripped Castiel’s shoulders with a brutish force making the Omega wince. “Make sure you are with child within a month of your wedding night Castiel. This is what you were born for, do not fail.” His father’s grip on his shoulders became painful with every word as he moved closer to him. “If you fail and the Duke sends you back to us, you will be working much harder than your sisters. A pretty little Omega will bring in more money then your beta sisters. Don’t make me regret keeping you pure Castiel, I will make sure you do your part for your family.” The tone in his father’s voice spoke truths that Castiel never wanted to be subjected too. It only made him feel scared and ashamed for his sisters and while he had his suspicions for years, his father stating the truth of how his sisters ‘worked’ made his heart break… and he finally understood why they loathed him so much. A part of him felt incredibly foolish and naïve. “And Castiel, don’t you dare embarrassed us.” His father growled eerily as the Alpha grabbed his left hand and turned it over, displaying the burn mark that rested there angrily pink against Castiel’s white skin. The gesture was a painful reminder that if he let the abomination within him out again, much worse would be done. Castiel would behave._

_“Yes Father"_  
**~|~|~**  
  
  
Castiel looked down at his left inner wrist where the skin was marred over from a small burn. It was a reminder from his father to never forget that he was an abomination and wasn’t allowed to ‘ever’ show that rare side of himself. He hadn’t since his father had found him frolicking in the woods behind their home, since he had burned Castiel to punish him.  
  
The Omega sank into the water, leaving only his head above the water as tears filled his eyes. He didn’t want to fail. He didn’t want to return to his family where the only person that loved him, his Omega mother couldn’t protect him. If he succeeded in making Lord Dean happy, perhaps she would be safe from his father’s rage. His sisters… he didn’t want to have to ‘work’ for their father…  
  
The idea of having his own family, his own child had always been something Castiel had secretly entertained in the depths of his heart and yet impossibly terrified that he would become just like his mother, mated and married to a brutish Alpha that only cared about appearances and wealth, not caring the suffering his caused his children and spouse to obtain it.  
What if he fared worse?  
  
He had already failed his family with Lord Samuel’s rejection and Castiel mentally thanked Duke John Winchester’s decision to send him here. Castiel had yet to meet the elder brother and Lord. He hoped he wouldn’t reject him. Castiel would beg and plead, do anything not to return to his father’s home. He would prove himself to be the best Omega… he had to.  
  
Desperation sank into him as he shivered despite the warm bath. His tears slid down his cheeks silently. He was exhausted from the constant fear pegging him and there was no room for failure and yet he had no idea what he was to do. How could he convince some high Lord ten years his senior that he was worthy of. Castiel clenched his jaw and he knew how foolish and young hearted he sounded but he wanted so desperately to be loved; to be happy and feel safe instead of the constant fear that his own scent made him ill as bile rose when he scented the air around him.  
The events of what happened when he had reached Duke Winchester's estate days earlier replayed in his mind.  
  
  
**~|~|~**  
_“I refuse! No, I will not marry some strange male Omega as some clasp upon a debt owed.” Sam Winchester growled out._  
_Castiel stayed just outside of the room’s threshold as his intended Alpha quite clearly refused and rejected him. He fidgeted in place as tendrils of fear started to make him pounder at the trouble that would follow with such a rejection. He bit his lower lip as he listened to the Alpha ranting at his mother, Omega Mary Winchester._  
  
_“Darling I understand that this seems unfair-” Mary tried to soothed which was followed by the sound of something being thrown, hitting the wall just where Castiel was hiding which made him jolt._  
  
_“I said no!” Sam raged and his voice grew distant as the Alpha seemed to move towards the opposite side of the grand parlor._  
  
_Castiel sighed as his heart raced as the arguing voices grew further away from him and he felt completely dejected. He had no idea what he would do but he feared what his father would do with him._  
  
_“Omega Novak.” Castiel swirled around, his long dress flowing with him as he found the Lord of the Winchester household addressing him, Duke Alpha John Winchester._  
  
_“Duke Winchester.” Castiel quickly lowered his eyes and kept his stance submissive. The Duke radiated strength and power that made the young Omega feel self cautious and completely unprepared to be faced with a male Alpha of a much higher station then himself._  
  
_The man said nothing as he slowly circled Castiel, assessing him with a critical and sharp gaze that made the Omega bite his lower lips in worry._  
  
_“Lift your head and look at me” The Alpha instructed. The gentleness in the tone of his voice surprised Castiel and as he lifted his gaze to meet the Duke’s, he found the Alpha’s dark eyes to be kind and it made a small bloom of hope swirl inside of him. “You are quite a pretty Omega and while I apologize for my youngest's outburst in dismissing the idea of being your intended, I do have an older son, Dean.” John stated as Castiel let his word sink in. He would have a second chance to be married… a second chance and Castiel grasped onto the idea whole heartedly._  
  
_“Dean is a bit of a grumpy man and I quite honestly would like to see my eldest happy, have his own family, pups running around. Now, my agreement with your father was quite clear and time sensitive, as of why, you don't have to concern yourself with that. You are a young, vital Omega and the Winchester family happens to be in need of one in the family to make sure the Winchester bloodline continues, do you understand that Omega Novak?”_  
  
_“Yes Duke Winchester.”_  
  
_The Alpha’s eyes roamed over him once more and as unnerving the action made Castiel, he oddly didn’t feel threatened by the Duke at all and when the man nodded to himself, Castiel believed the Alpha was deciding if not hoping he would be satisfactory for his eldest son._  
  
_“Your father owes quite a debt, I’m sure you are aware or at the very least, have an understanding of such. You don’t seem simple-minded to me, there’s a fire behind those blue eyes and I’m hoping that's what will stir my eldest from his exile.”_  
  
_Castiel eyes widened in surprise at the word ‘exile’... what had Lord Dean done?_  
  
_John Winchester smiled at him. It was charming yet filled with a knowing and predatory glimmer. “Don’t let the word scare you. He’s a wild Alpha, but he has a good heart. Now, I think it would be best for you to get back into the carriage, it will take you a few days to get to the Winchester estate in the Northern sector where he resides.”_  
  
_“Yes Duke Winchester.” Castiel collected his skirts and started back towards the massive front door where the butler was already awaiting to escort him out._  
  
_“Oh and Omega Novak” Castiel turned back to face the Duke. “Don’t disappoint me.”_  
  
_Those last worse made Castiel swallow deeply as he nodded his understanding and left the grand Manor._  
**~|~|~**  
  
  
Castiel sighed. The water had started to cool considerably, making him rush to wash his hair as well as the rest of himself quickly. He needed to be presentable. He wasn’t sure exactly how to make himself attractive but he would try to do anything to make sure Lord Dean readily agreed to the marriage and mating. Castiel wondered if perhaps the Duke had already ‘ordered’ his son to wed him? He growled in frustration and annoyance as a headache started to work at his temples.  
  
When he had finally left the bath and found himself dressed in his sleeping gown, his mind wouldn’t cease. Fear danced steadily in his stomach and he fought the tears that were threatening to slip past his lashes. What if the Lord Dean didn’t want him just like his younger brother? Castiel’s father would punish him and as the Omega thought about his sisters and the horrific way their father made them ‘work’., but there was also fear of the Lord Dean himself. The very few Alphas Castiel had met in his young life hadn’t been kind in nature. Perhaps the Lod Dean would agree to marriage and mate him, but what if he was the one that would hurt him? Castiel had witnessed countless times when his sisters would come home with bruises and on the very few horrifying times black eyes, split lips and blood on their under garments. Both Anna and Rachel had both been too proud to let Castiel help them or cater to them, their gazes always with so much loathed bitterness it still made his heart ache.  
  
Castiel sat back up. The bed was extremely comfortable. His own bed at home had been almost as hard as the wooden floor… yet this… this was plush and soft… if he had been more of a clear mind he was sure sleep would be quite relaxing. He rubbed at his tired eyes and wiped any remains of tears that lingered. Perhaps a glass of water or warm milk if he was lucky enough would help him fall asleep.  
  
Slowly he slipped from the bed. He slipped on his warmest pair of socks and retrieved his only house coat before heading towards the door. The large door opened quietly and Castiel found himself in the dimly lit hallway. Carefully he made his way back towards the stairs. As he descents the curve of the landing, he finds the grand mansion silent, reminding himself he arrived late and with the massive windows showing nothing but pitch blackness with a light falling snow outside, he wonders if everyone else is sleeping. He had only met the old Alpha Singer and Castiel tried to imagine how many servants Lord Dean would need to keep such a large estate as clean and tidy as it was.  
  
He made his way down the remaining stairs, only to jolt himself as he stepped on a particularly loud groaning step and closed his eyes to rein in his thundering heart for the silly scare. After a beat he continued down the last few steps and he found himself looking around the grand foyer. Everything was grand and crafted with measured skilled hands, impressive even in the darkness of the late evening with the candles lit giving small warm glows.  
  
  


Castiel slowly started to wander about the lower floors, truly searching for the kitchen but not minding one bit being able to explore on his own. He knew this wasn’t wise, if not frowned upon and most certainly improper behavior for an Omega, yet Castiel couldn’t help himself. His wolf had started to slightly stir as his feet stepped on the main floor and his curiosity had all but doubled.

There was an array of light scents that reminded him there were quite a few others in the large estate, yet none seemed to be anywhere near his location as he scented the air around him. Castiel found himself staying in the many tall halls, yet peaked into every open room he came across, momentarily forgetting himself and giving into his exploring need. He found a sitting parlor, a music room, a grand library and a drawing room, a study, a gallery and his favorite of yet; a conservatory. He made a note to return to see the conservatory in the daylight.

Castiel pressed on, the darkness of some of the estates’ many corners only serving to fuel his curiosity as he started then another tall hall that was dimly lit. He found closets full of linens and towels. As he continued on, he found a washing room that he hadn't ever seen before as a large basin stood below an intricate mirror. He smirked and continued on and finally he turned into a large room and smiled. He had found the kitchen.

As Castiel took a step into the room, he was suddenly grasped roughly and shoved up against the wall with a large hand around his neck and all the Omega could see in the darkness of the room was glowing Alpha red eyes inches from his face. The loud warning growl reverberated off the walls of the empty room. The menacing sound sent his heart racing as a soft whimper slid up his throat unbidden.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
